bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ynot
Ynot is of the Makuta species afflicted with the Goku Complex, but seems to have been messed with in his life so that he is more than that. It has recently been revealed that Ynot's ultimate goal is to breach all dimensions of being, starting with the fourth wall. He hopes that this will get the recognition he seeks so desperately Biography Ynot’s origin is not completely known, what is known is that the first record of his existence was when Makuta Teridax selected him, a plain Makuta with mediocre Rahi, to lead five other Makuta to map out a newly discovered Island of Shinobi-Nui. During this mission, Ynot and the five other Makuta, self named the Makuta Anima, were captured by an odd squad of Toa, known as the Toa Idiotas, and hung in a cave as prisoners. The Makuta escaped, incapacitated the Toa and descended into a maze underneath the island, in which they were exposed to Energized Protodermis, which expelled all shadow from their being, and replaced it with new elemental abilities, Ynot’s being Iron. Not much is known what happened in the time between then and when he was next seen. What is known is that he spent much of his time learning about all the things in the universe in a dimension known as the ‘Knowledge Dimension’, becoming one of the most knowledgeable Makuta in all the dimensions. He also, at some point, managed to persuay the Toa Idiotas to be his loyal servants, and honed his mastery of his elemental abilities. Some time later, he rejoined the Brotherhood of Makuta, under the rule of Makuta Blackout. He spent this time fighting the Brotherhoods enemies, instead of producing Rahi, during which he met his future friend, Zev Raregroove, on the battlefield repeatedly, every time he was defeated. At some point, Ynot predicted Makuta Blackouts future treachery, and left the Brotherhood, now known as the Legion, to pursue Zev and eventually ally himself with him. During his pursuit of Zev, he acquired one of his later trademarks, his Zanpakuto, Ka-Oni-Santsu. After allying with Zev, the Legion and its allies pursed him with murderous intent. Eventually cornering him on the island of Mata-Nui, where he decided to disperse his essence, creating what seemed to onlookers to be him blowing himself up. During the centuries he was presumed dead, he spent in a cave on the uttermost rim of the realm of Karzahni, recuperating and resting. He was preparing for the day he would complete his revolt against the Legion of Makuta, and his defeat of Makuta Blackout. Millennia later, Ynot surfaced again, his time out leaving him thinking he was ready to on Blackout, but each time he faced him, he was proven wrong. Occasionally he would be faced with one of the Legions closest allies, be it Mephisroth or Malygos, he was always evenly matched. After one such match, Malygos invited Ynot and many of the universes scum to a banquet. The attendees included Blackout, Zev, Kakamu, and the Toa Idiotas. Needless to say, the banquet ended in a large fight between Ynot and Blackout. Soon after words, Ynot decided that he was tired of being shown up, so he and his Anima built a massive flying coliseum, known as the Cabana II, on which he planned a mighty tournament, culminating in a match between Ynot and Blackout. Unfortunately, the tournament never began due to other circumstances. Soon after that, Makuta Blackout initiated his final plan, activating the Vahi Cube, and sending Ynot back in time six months. During this time, Ynot's team was left in the future, but eventually met up with him again in the Knowledge Dimension. At that point, Ynot learned that the Cabana II had been destroyed and rebuilt, into the Cabana III. Soon afterwards, Ynot battled Malygos again. Again it ended in stalemate. Immediately following the battle, Ynot met Silver-Silver who challenged him to a sparing match, during which, Ynot demonstrated agility like he never had before. This agilities origin is speculated to be the recent release of the other five Bankai of Ka-Oni-Santsu. In the middle of the sparring match in Karzahni, Blackout snook aboard the Cabana III and sabotaged it, completely immobilizing it. After rebuiling his ship, now the Cabana IV, Ynot rallied the Makuta Anima and Silver-Silver in an all out attack on Makuta Blackout. Ynot lost this battle, and was displaced into chronospace, leaving him able to communicate with the outside world but unable to act. Ka-Oni-Santsu was sent to Bara Magna to be received by Xeno. On Bara Magna, Malygos, The Makuta Anima, The Toa Idiotas, Xeno and Shika summoned Ynot, allowing him to leave Chronospace. He later engaged Kil'Jaeden in a battle, along with his fellow Makuta. After defeating Kil'Jaeden, Ynot and the Anima joined Silver on his ship, the Gold Standard, where each headed off and practiced their individual hobbies. Later, after Blackout used unstable hadrium to destroy Earth and Bara Magna, Ynot was contacted by a mysterious voice, telling him to go to Coreli. Ynot later summoned The Fallen in order to fight Blackout, and attacked Darkmount. However, he was unprepared for the arrival of Makuta Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher, and later for the appearance of the Makuta combiner Bruticus. Blackout and the other Enhanced Makuta left the planet and destroyed it, while Ynot and the others escaped. Later, he was contacted by N'Grath. Ynot ignored this and went off on a journey to become more powerful. He has since returned, 50000 years later in Platinum armor and an aura of power and wisdom. After which, he accompinied Maria to her base, fought a large brute by the Name of Atmos, and then Joined Kakamu in bashing Blackout, again. After which, Blackout Ambushed Ynot, literally stabbing him in the back, leaving him for dead and the Master Sword in his back. Ynot claimed the Master sword for his own and left to reassemble his disbanded comrades. Later Ynot, Shaern, and Sonia visited Chenrotoss, looking for one of their ranks. Upon arriving they were instructed by locals to check a Floating Castle across the desert for what they were seeking. During their trek through the desert, they encountered Animated Cati, which Ynot swiftly dealt with, collecting the Liquified Parasitic Fluff inside. upon arriving at the castle, the trio met Jin and Vakka, who invited them in for a feast. After which, Ynot continued collecting the Idiotas, finding Blade and Vultran in the Cacti Kings chambers, Kami and Kaze on Pulse, and Sreda just appeared on Bota Magna....Yeah, Plothole. When the group reached Bota Magna, Xeno arrived a little later to take them to Aqua Magna to rejoin the Anima. On Aqua Magna, the reunion was short, and ended with Sasuken showing off his shiny new toy, and Ynot's newest Ship, the Wigwam. Which he promptly used to pay visits to Zev and Shattered Mirror Kakamu. During his visit with SMK, A Prior and Ynohtna address him. Ynot promptly left in search for Blackout.Who promptly left Ynot to his death, again. After that, Ynot and Hollow Ynot reunited, used all seven Bankai together, and Hollow Ynot got to blow stuff up on a random planet of Blackout's choosing. immediately after, Ynot was approached by Tahar'ix, who invited him to join the The Reformed Second Brotherhood of Makuta. Ynot responded by storming his castle and blowing up everything inside. Well, no the Anima, Idiotas, and Xeno did all the work, Ynot just walked in behind them to challenge Tahar'ix to a fight, which he won. After that Ynot ran about the universe, doing Mata-Nui knows what, and arrived on some planet, were not sure which. While in orbit, Xeno and Cicero, the later joining his little crew while searching for her brother, built Ynot's newest toy, the Slayer Canon, which he fired a total of three times, one of which hit the Caged Lion. He then weant on to save 553 from someone.....I dont remember. Great, now he's fighting some cat-like thing. He used Ka-Oni-Santsu's most powerful form, The five headed Dragon, and got owned. So he created a maze of metal mesh (Try saying that five times fast), which seemed to evaporate seconds later, as it was never mentioned again. The battle continued, See-Sawing until Pitou was recalled by his master. Afterwards, Ynot was engaged in battle by Lite, then got into a dog fight with Darkmount via the Wigwam Appearance *At some point in the last year or so, a Mini-Contest was launched for people on BZPower to create a representation of Ynot in whatever their preferred art form was. After long consideration and searching through countless entries, it has been decided that Ynot looks like thishttp://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=386662 in set form Powers *Ynot controls the 42 Kraata powers, The Element of Iron, Shinigami Abilities, Hollow Abilities, All kanohi powers he has seen through his kanohi Ultimix, and though not commonly used, He also posses the Sharingan. All of these have been significantly strengthened after Ynot absorbed his past incarnation and the Vahi Cube. Tactics *A basic break down of Ynot's Tactics can be found in this postHERE Alternate Universes *In an alternate universe, Ynot defeated Blackout, and ruled the Matoran Universe. This version of Ynot was killed by an antimatter beam fired by the Icarus satellite weapon's failsafe mechanism. *In a different universe, Ynot was likely hunted down and killed along with Zev when Sasuken was forced by Malygos to act as a spy and expose the location of Zev's base. *In another alternate universe, Ynot was killed by Blackout. *In YET another universe, Ynot pursued Blackout when the latter invaded Earth, and fought him on top of a tall skyscraper. This, apparently, accomplished nothing, as Blackout still won in that reality. *In the Shattered Mirror Universe, Ynot is the deputy of the Brootherhood of Makuta Quotes " My only best friend is myself." "I share the same philosophy....." A(n) (bit unnecessary) exchange of words between Past Ynot and Future Ynot. Trivia * Ynot's full name is Ynot Attellav, but this is only known to Zev and the original Silver-Silver. :*And now a slew of The Reformed Second Brotherhood of Makuta Members magically know it too, but they are all dead, so it doesn't matter! * In almost every single alternate reality encountered in BZPB, Ynot is either dead, presumed dead, or out of favour with the government. Suffice to say, because of this, everyone that knows Ynot in any dimension is either his ally or enemy (Malygos seems to be the exception). Apart from in the Shattered Mirror Universe, of course. Category:Makuta Category:Freelancers Category:Persons of Mass Destruction